The Ogre and the Maiden
by MyahLuffrel
Summary: Long, long ago there was a tale of the kindhearted blue ogre and a blind young maiden.


One day, many years ago, a young blind maiden lived in a small village. A child of the village, only seven years of age told her of a beautiful white flower that grew deep in the woods, the flower was said to heal any illness that was otherwise incurable, and the girl told her that she herself was not allowed into the forest because of the blue ogre who lives there.

"The blue ogre masquerades himself as a man, but he is an evil beast, waiting to eat you." The girl had said, scrunching her face up in disgust. The young maiden asked her where she could find the flower and avoid being eaten by the ogre; the girl told her that the blue ogre and the flower are deep in the forest, no one knows where the blue ogre lives as he is illusive and keeps to himself. But the flower is in the middle of the forest, in a large opening surrounded by flowers of every kind.

"How will you get to the flower as you are? You will not be able to see which flower you pick." The maiden just smiled at the young child and said, "Maybe I will ask the blue ogre."

The maiden made her way to the forest entrance and told the girl that she would be back before too long, so she shouldn't worry.

* * *

The maiden made her way through the forest effortlessly, despite her blindness. But even so she was lost, and hadn't the slightest clue of where to go.

Eventually she found her way to a cottage in the forest; she knocked on the door politely. The door was gently pushed open revealing a blue haired man who looked nervously down at her.

The maiden, sensing the new presence, had smiled sincerely, "Sorry to disturb you, but it seems I am lost." The man looked surprised at the visitor and told her that the way to the village was to her left and if she stayed straight she would be out quickly.

The young maiden told him she wasn't looking for the way out, but she was looking for a white flower than can heal illnesses. The man told her it would be impossible for her to find her way to it without being able to see.

"Once I get the flower I do not believe that will be a problem." She replied with a smile. The man told her where she could find the flower and warned her of the dangers of the path. She once again waved him off and thanked him for the help.

* * *

The maiden walked as she did before, swiftly and gracefully feeling her way to where she thought was the flower. But suddenly she was falling. A sharp pain went through her emitting from her ankle, she couldn't stand and she didn't know how to get back to village.

The maiden curled up and rested her head on a tree trunk, contemplating on what to do. The undulating grass around her scattered her light turquoise hair into her face covering her trembling visage.

She suddenly felt herself being picked up by two arms.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly, scared of who the person might be.

"H-hello, I am the man who gave directions earlier. I'm taking you back to my cottage." The blue haired man said uncertainly, as if he was afraid he was doing something wrong.

The maiden allowed herself to be carried as she relaxed herself into the stranger's chest as he held her in his arms. The man felt uncomfortable with how trusting the young maiden seemed to be. I

Upon arrival at the man's cottage the maiden asked the man's name.

"My name is Kaito." He answered and asked her the same.

"I am Miku." She said with a sincere smile.

"Do you live alone out here?" She asked, as she felt herself being set down on a cushioned seat.

"Y-yes, it is just me here."

"Does it get lonely?" Miku asked with a languid look.

Kaito didn't answer but instead asked, "Do you live alone, Miku?"

Miku nodded but told him that the village took care of her as there were nice people.

"I-I see. Do you get lonely?" He stammered and looked at her weakly.

"Well I believe everyone is lonely sometimes." She smiled.

"W-will you tell me more of your village?" Kaito asked curiously.

Miku's grin widened as she spoke fondly of her village and its inhabitants. The man smiled softly as he learned of man's heart.

"I really must go," he heard the Maiden say as they were well into their conversation.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine," she said as she stood. Taking a few practice steps she grinned at Kaito. "See?"

Kaito followed her as she limped towards the door.

"I'll come again," she promised. "Goodbye."

"You can't." The man said with a worried expression. "You're still hurt. What if you get lost again?" Miku paused and smiled at him; placing a hand on his shoulder she thanked him for helping her.

And before he could protest again, the Maiden was gone.

* * *

**This story has been sitting on my computer for over a year, I feel honestly awful about it, because I whole heartedly love the story of The Ogre and The Maiden. So when I could never bring myself to finish this I just uploaded what I could. I may eventually continue this, but it took me a year to write only this much, so I don't want to promise anything.**

**Regardless to that, I do hope you enjoyed the first part of this. And if you don't know what song this comes from then please go educate yourself, it's a songfic for The Ogre and The Maiden by Vocaloid, it is a beautiful and bittersweet tale that I can only hope to bring justice to.**

**Reviews make the world go around! (also if you see any errors please tell me)**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
